Wings of The Eagles
by ProductOfADysfunctionalFamily
Summary: The princess's musings about her feelings for Mario and her position in life. Song fic for "Hero" By chad kroeger


I don't own the Mario characters or the song Hero by Chad kroeger, if I did, I'd be swimming in green, which I'm not. so there!!!  
~  
Princess Toadstool tried to intervene through the sea of flames Bowser had breathed onto the ground. She sighed as perspiration leaked from her head. It was hard to stay a live and thriving in such tedious conditions. She was so fatigued it was a wonder she hadn't collapsed already.  
  
It felt awful to be such a damsel in distress, but when Bowser fell into these wicked rages, it was hard for anybody to protect themselves, let alone a princess, she hated to give women a bad name and label every blonde alive as helpless, but it was a sad truth, the princess was delicate.  
  
She had her strengths, she was speedy, quick witted, free spirited, just because she couldn't swing a koopa by the tail or knock one out cold didn't mean she was entirely helpless.  
  
****I am so high I can hear heaven. I am so high I can hear heaven. Whoa But heaven, no heaven, don't hear me...****  
  
She smiled weakly. Mario was really the only one she knew who was brave and strong enough to approach and deal with such an evil fiend, with the exception of Luigi, but the younger Mario fought his own battles, and Rescuing the silly princess of the mushroom kingdom wasn't one of them.  
  
****and they say that a hero can save us****  
  
At that very moment her hero was probably jumping on platforms or soaring above her head on a cape, ready to rescue her from this treacherous ordeal.  
  
It made her grin from ear to ear envisioning her red clad superman race in at the speed of a ricocheting koopa shell, ready to fight for the princess's life, ready to risk everything just to see Bowser fall to his knees pleading for mercy.  
  
Mario had the power to make any villain sweat, even if he wasn't equipped with mushrooms and fireballs, he could do it. His arms were muscular and he had the strength of men twice his size. He could improvise a plot to perfection and dazzle the enemy out of its mind.  
  
All those things aside, he was trust worthy and never hesitated to keep his word. He had promised the princess that even if he were on his deathbed he would do what ever he could to return her to safety. Those honest sky blue eyes of his were windows to his soul, and when Peach gazed into them she knew instantly that every word he spoke was factual. She could almost hear his heart beating with passion for what he had to say, Mario took things seriously, and Peach knew no matter what, he would be there for her.  
  
****I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away*****  
  
However, the princess was in a life-defying situation, and Mario wasn't a Mind reader, so how could he know? Could she really expect him to always drop everything and be there for her? Perhaps this time she'd have to find her own path to safety, learn how to lift a finger to help herself.  
  
****Someone told me, love will not save us...  
  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us****  
  
Peach felt meek and childlike inside, but she had just recently admitted to herself that she was in love with Mario.  
  
The chancellor had laughed at her and Daisy had almost gone into shock, but it was true, the stout young man had claimed her heart and wouldn't give it back. She loved everything about him, from his chastity and courage, down to his small stature and child-like behavior.  
  
Everyone had said she was too young to fall in love, and that she needed to focus more on the well being of her country, but her love for Mario was her greatest protection, it sealed her belief in human nature and made her feel more resilient when it came to trying new things.  
  
Without her feelings for him she wouldn't look ahead when in danger and be reassured that somebody would come for her. She'd have no one to cradle her and dry the tears from her jewel-like eyes, her heart would burst and she'd surely crumble in two pieces on the floor, constantly afraid, possibly driven to suicide.  
  
(A/n I thought this part was funny because in my other story Mario is part of the reason Peach considers suicide! Lol)  
  
**** world full of killing, in blood spilling  
  
That world never came****  
  
That kind and loveable fellow in the red cap could soften anyone's hateful thoughts and cool an angered, spiteful soul, while at the same time he could defend a kingdom and punish wrong doers. Without Mario the whole dimension would have caved in, and the koopa race would surely be reigning terror over the mild-mannered toadstools, laughing at the pitiful masses of weakened souls and terror struck innocence.  
  
****and they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away****  
  
However, as much as thoughts of her beloved empowered her, he didn't seem to be coming, she had to find a way out of Bowser's grasp, then maybe she could defeat him herself and lift the burden from Mario's shoulders.  
  
The fragile little princess hurdled herself over thwomps and dodged the attacks of bullet bills. Her heart pounded so heavily it almost flew out of her chest as she leapt as high as she could, just barely making it over a pit of lava.  
  
As her long, thin fingers, scarred and scraped from gripping on to the edges of rough, rocky cliffs, grazed a stray pebble giving her a wound, Peach thought to herself "mario, I need you."  
  
She couldn't hit a block hard enough to give herself a mushroom, and without one this world seemed gigantic enough to swallow her up.  
  
From every side came goombas and paratroopas, racing at her. The princess didn't know how to kill them, for Mario it would be so easy, jump on top of them and you're done, but the princess was too weak. She simply sat down, whether or not an enemy was coming for her and buried her face in her fair skinned hands, crying tears of defeat.  
  
***and now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you****  
  
Peach suddenly looked up and began to think of Mario, how he would keep trudging on. Just because conditions were rough the princess couldn't be conquered.  
  
She began to here a noise echoing in the distance, a rough yet high pitched noise, it sounded like a person, trying to say something.  
  
As the echo continued, Peach recognized it, and a dim smile grew on her face.  
  
"here we go!!!!" it was crying, as if to send a rush of adrenaline through peach's body.  
  
It was Mario! He knew she was in trouble and was coming to rescue her.  
  
The Italian keeper of her affections had found a raccoon feather and was flying with a cape above her, so heroic, so suave, when suddenly.. BAM!!! He hit the ground, in a goofy, klutzy way.  
  
Peach giggled as Mario rubbed his head, embarrassment showing in his blushing face, and once he regained his balance swooped her up on his back and flew off. "Peach its okay, I can see the tears you've shed. I have found you, you never had to worry."  
  
Peach wrapped her arms tightly around Mario's soft tummy, half to keep from falling, and half to embrace her loveable, wondrous, scarlet knight.  
  
****it isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do****  
  
Peach had been told hundreds of times that a relationship with the humble plumber would never work, and she had her doubts, but as she was next to him now, soaring in the sky, so close she could smell the shampoo he had used on his curly locks, all those ideas diminished into pure devotion for Mario.  
  
As they descended Peach longed to whisper her feelings in his ears, but she was too shy, too timid to even express her emotions, she could only feel them and hope some day Mario would learn all she had feared to speak.  
  
****and they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away****  
  
They soon landed and Mario had found a safe spot to hide.  
  
"go Peach, you're free, I'll take care of Bowser." Mario said heroically.  
  
Peach started to scamper off, but the instant Mario turned around, she paused and stood still.  
  
"peach, you can go, it's okay now."  
  
The princess grinned; maybe she was courageous enough to let some of her feelings show through. She ran up to the puzzled plumber and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
****and they're watching us (watching us)  
  
they're watching us (watching us)  
  
as we all fly away...****  
  
Mario was always there to watch her, help her pull through tough times, and he deserved to know the truth  
  
"I love you Mario." The beautiful princess said shyly.  
  
Mario was shocked. How could such a heavenly angel have feelings for him? He was perplexed and had plenty to think about, but no time to think of it, because peach quickly leaned in and their lips connected.  
  
Everything Peach had ever felt poured out from inside of her and transferred to Mario. It felt great to let him know the truth. How safe she felt, how in love she felt.  
  
The hero smiled at Peach when they pulled away. "Now hurry! Go!"  
  
The princess grinned back as she ran off, leaving Mario to defeat Bowser and bring back the kingdom's dignity.  
  
****and they're watching us (watching us)  
  
watching us (watching us)  
  
as we all fly away.. Yeah  
  
they're watching us (watching us)  
  
they're watching us (watching us)  
  
as we all fly away****  
  
the princess knew Mario would overcome the king of the koopas, she had all faith in him, he was her hero, always there to pick her up after she fell, and now he didn't have to be oblivious to what really went on in her head every time their eyes met... 


End file.
